


The Ninety-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [95]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Ninety-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Ninety-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies. I think we all know that one!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Blair decided to experiment. Just how close _could_ he get to Jim Ellison? They'd been invading each other's space for over three years, but how close was too close? 

He started in Simon's office, during a briefing. Jim sat at one end of the table, his usual spot, but instead of sitting opposite, Blair moved his chair around and brought it right next to Jim's. 

He sat. 

Jim turned and smiled. 

He smiled back. 

Simon harrumphed. 

During the briefing, Blair leaned in close, his shoulder brushing Jim's, his hair tickling across a Sentinel cheek. 

After the briefing, back out in the squad room, he sat on the edge of Jim's desk. Not the outside edge, like usual, but the _inside_ edge, his butt next to Jim's hand, his leg swinging nonchalantly, and whooshing past Jim's leg. Then he leaned in again, to look at the report Simon had given them, his hair brushing Jim's face, his breath swirling around Jim's ear. 

Then the truck. To check out a crime scene. Jim got in, Blair got in. And scooted. To the middle of the bench seat. 

Jim smiled. 

Blair smiled. 

The crime scene. An old, rotting hotel, in the very worst part of town. The room, taped off; dirty, musty brown stains on the floor, the wall, the bed. The tape, denoting where the body had been found. Now Blair moved close for other reasons. But still closer than usual. Staying on Jim's heels, touching constantly, tagging behind him, but so close behind him, Blair could feel Jim's body heat. 

And of all things, the criminal returned to the scene of the crime. Wouldn't you know it? 

One minute, Jim was using Sentinel sight to comb for missed evidence and the next, he was shoving Blair into a closet and ducking in with him. Okay, now they were very close. It was a small closet. Blair had his back to the wall of the small cubbyhole and Jim just curled around him. And they waited. 

"He's looking for something," Jim whispered in Blair's ear. 

"Oh," Blair whispered back, getting his mouth as close to Jim's as possible. 

"What are you going to do?" he whispered again, his mouth mere centimeters from Jim's. 

"Uh?" Jim whispered back, his eyes glued to Blair's mouth. 

"What ~ are ~ you ~ going ~ to ~ do?" he whispered again, this time, letting his lips actually brush Jim's. 

"Uh..." But he didn't finish, because the criminal threw open the closet door, Jim turned, leaped out and threw himself on the poor guy, who had no idea what he'd just _almost_ interrupted. 

In seconds, Jim had him cuffed and was dialing the precinct. And the guy was spilling his guts because Jim kept looking down at him, daggers for eyes, and Blair couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, murderer or not. 

Then he was being hauled off and the item he was looking for was found, yeah, in the closet, and it was money. The victim hoarded it, word got out and he'd been killed. For over a hundred grand. 

Back at the loft. Hanging up jackets, throwing keys into the basket. And Blair had decided that Jim didn't really care _how_ close Blair got, so he gave up, went into his room, looked at himself in the mirror, wondered why he'd ever started the experiment in the first place. He walked over to his closet, pulled off his good shirt, reached for a hanger and, just as he was about to hang it up, a hand pushed him into the closet, clothes swept past his face and a husky voice whispered, "This close enough, Sandburg?" 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

(Continuation of bit #1) 

ObSenad: 

The Up Close Experiment: 

<"This close enough, Sandburg?>

And Blair found himself standing _very_ close to one Jim Ellison. In his closet, no less. With his face pressed against the wall, surrounded by his clothes. 

"Um, yes, it would appear so. Or maybe not." 

"You think I could get even closer, Chief?" Jim whispered in his ear, his voice low, sexy, sensual. 

"Er, undoubtedly," Blair responded back, trying hard to catch his breath, which, like all his blood and brain cells, were currently taking a little trip down south. 

A face began to nuzzle Blair's hair, drawing in deep breaths, and hands began to roam freely, under the t-shirt he wore, down to his jeans... 

"How close can I get? How close _is_ close? Um, Chief? Think I could get, well, _inside_ close?" Jim's voice was almost purring now. 

"Er, indubitably." Breathing was _really_ difficult now. And there was absolutely _no_ blood left in his brain, but damn if his dick wasn't overflowing. 

Jim's hand was pulling on Blair's zipper, sliding in, then down, while his lips travelled over his neck, blowing hair aside, and teeth fastened gently, on vulnerable skin... 

And Blair must have had just enough blood left in his brain to form one ~ more ~ sentence... 

"Uh, Jim? Dontcha think we should come out of the closet now?" 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

(Continuation of bit #2.) 

OBsenad: The Up Close Experiment - continued...... 

<"Uh, Jim? Dontcha think we should come out of the closet now?">

"Why, Chief?" the words coming out raspy and somewhat muffled due to Jim's tongue currently digging its way to China via Blair's ear... 

"Uh, oh...yes, nice...um, comfort?" 

" _I'm_ very comfortable. Warm and snuggly too." 

Blair was definitely feeling the _warmth_ , and stuffed against the wall, coats, jackets and flannel shirts as his cushion, he was feeling very snuggly too...but, "Jim, want to see you...like flannel, but...." 

Ellison flipped his new plaything around by his biceps, stepped in even closer, lips just touching Blair's; "Chief, it's dark in here. Very dark. But I can see _you_ just fine." He spoke with his mouth on Blair's, which was like eating words and apparently his dick, which was starting to look like Pinnochio's nose when lying, only of course, _much_ bigger and _much_ thicker, took a real interest in this new sexy technique and literally bobbed to attention, in spite of the tight jeans...and he couldn't help but moan, but then Jim's lips made a complete landing and begged for the hangar to open and Blair complied and Jim's tongue dove in and Blair wondered if fainting would be too unmanly, decided, yes it would, so he grabbed Jim's tongue with his own and did a little wrestling, which was really fun, and he gave some thought to offering it up to UPN, but then decided, no, he'd keep it to himself...and Jim. 

Just when he thought kissing couldn't get any better, Jim's hands started to shove his jeans down over his hips, and those hands brushed against thighs...knuckles trailing heat all the way down and finally Blair's jeans were a puddle on the floor of the closet, along with his underwear and Jim lowered himself, his tongue leaving a wonderful, wet trail down his chest, tummy, stopping momentarily at his navel, then continuing further south until... 

**"OH GOD!"**

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Jim? You want a Skittle, man?" Blair held out the open bag. 

Ellison looked at the younger man skeptically. "You eatin' that, Sandburg? It's pure sugar, you know. That's bad for you. Me, now I'd expect this sort of thing from myself, but from you...well, Chief," he grabbed a purple candy and popped it into his mouth. "quite frankly, I'm shocked." 

Blair calmly chewed on a few pieces of the sweets until Jim finished his little wannabe speech. He raised his right eyebrow at the detective. "You finished, Jim?" 

The taller man sucked in his top lip and bit it slightly while looking toward the ceiling in mock-deep thought. "Yeah...yes. Yes, I do believe I am." He looked at Blair. "Yep." He grinned. 

Sandburg popped another candy into his own mouth. "Good. Cause, I gotta tell ya, Jim, I've been eating on these things all day long and I think I'm getting a bit of a sugar rush here." 

"And this would be of importance to me because..." 

Blair grinned and stepped closer to his lover, dropping the almost empty bag of Skittles to the floor. His hands went up to Jim's head and brought the older man's face within kissing level. He whispered against the soft lips, "Because it's time to taste the rainbow," he pressed a soft, quick kiss onto the other mouth. "James." 

The End 

Regan  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Jim sighed heavily into his fragrant pillow, a slight smile creasing his face as he drew in a deep lung full of Blair-scent. Hmm... _that_ was a particular fragrance of choice that he could happily wallow in for -oh, say, a _decade_ \- because it always smelled so damn _good._ Dirty Blair, sweaty Blair, squeaky clean and stepping from the bathroom naked Blair.... A Sentinel's freaking Nirvana. 

But, of course, after that decade he'd have to stop with smell and move to something else, 'cause he'd be damned if Blair didn't taste even better. 

A small groan filtered through the surrounding cotton of the pillow, and Jim's smile increased as he felt his lover stir against him. Blair was a sight in the morning, wild hair tangled and frazzled about the scruffy, pouting face. Blair always pouted when he first woke up, as if he were complaining briefly about the start of another day's hectic activity, his full lower lip glistening with spit, begging to be lightly bitten. And God, but Jim couldn't deny that lip anything. It fell pretty high on his list of 'To-Do-Today': Feed the hungry. Fight crime. Save the rainforest. Make Blair come, shouting his name. Yeah, life was _good_. 

"Jim? Y'wake?" 

"Mmph." 

"That a 'yes?'" 

"Mmph-mnph." 

"Ah - I see." Blair shifted again, sitting up and wincing slightly at the curtain of light that shifted through the tightly closed blinds. His lover burrowed tighter against him, warm thigh pressed tightly against his hip, and slowly, deviously, a plan began to form. 

"So you won't be getting up for a while?" The smile was evident in the way his lips formed the words. 

"Nmph." 

"Oh. Well, then." He leaned forward slowly. "You sure?" 

"Mmsh." 

The blanket was moved aside with gentle care, and Jim shivered in the knowledge that very soon he'd be feeling that wonderfully hairy body against his own again and taste the ever-sweetness of Blair-sweat. 

Jim inhaled again, holding his breath unconsciously as he waited for his devious lover to do _something._ Time slipped by as he kept his eyes squeezed tight against the soft cotton of the pillow-casing, his senses dialing up to the max as he waited for Blair to do something, _anything._ _Do_ something, dammit! 

He was so intent on waiting for that big, cataclysmic moment of physical movement that he was unaware for quite a while that Blair _was_ doing something. The soft hairs on his neck waved back as Blair gently blew a continuous stream of warm air against the hollow of his throat. His sense of touch had been turned up so high while he had been straining for Blair's touch, that it felt more like a seductive maelstrom. Quickly, so as not to be lost in the silken feel of it, Jim began to visualize the dials. 

"No, man. Don't." Those full, bite-able lips brushed air against his sensitized nipples as Blair moved down his lover's body, and the caress of air that might have made him shiver were his dials down to normal, made his entire body _shudder_. Coils of electricity and pure desire swept through him with the suddenness of a splash of ice water, focusing instantly on his rapidly heating cock. Jim sucked in a sobbing breath as Blair continued his seduction, never touching the older man once. God, he was so damn _hard_ and so _hot_ and Blair hadn't even _touched_ him yet? He bucked up his hips, demanding. _Touch_ me, dammit! 

A harsher gust of air swirled his chest hair as Blair choked out a laugh. 

"Whhh..." the words were barely forming within his melted brain. "Wha...." 

Blair, the beautiful angel that he was, took pity on him and replied to his inarticulate query. He brushed his hand inches over Jim's straining cock, sending a cool rush of air over the sensitive glans. "Well, man. I guess you decided to get up after all." 

Mary  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Author's note: Warning: Role play! 

Teacher 

"I don't know how I got into this one. When I mentioned that I've always fallen in love with my teachers--he went for it. And now we're playing teacher and naughty pupil. I don't know if this is really kinky because he _is_ a teacher. It would probably be okay if I were the teacher for a change. Like he played the cop and me the perp. He could cuff me, strip search me, interrogate me with the third degree. But no." 

* * *

Blair had a thing for role playing. Sad but true, Jim didn't. He thought if you want to fuck, then fuck. No need to waste time with weird acting. But Jim loved Blair and so the younger man had talked his reluctant lover into a new game. Teacher and pupil. Jim was the schoolboy, of course. Sitting in his navy blue shorts and white shirt with school tie, he waited patiently for Blair to start. Although he felt like the guy from AC/DC, he could do this, after all Blair tolerated his weird kinks too. 

Blair had brought a small blackboard and hung it at the supporting beam. He was wearing a dark suit which Jim had never seen before. He had even found a plaid tie, his hair was neatly tied back and his glasses perched on his nose. The born scholar. 

Grinning he had written on the black board: "Jimmy is a naughty boy!" 

Obediently, Jim wrote this in his copy-book, expecting that he would have to write it a hundred times. 

"I didn't tell you to write it. Tear it out and eat it!" Blair scolded. 

Without blinking, Jim ripped it out, stuffed the piece of paper in his mouth and began to chew. It reminded him of the times when, as a boy, he had planned to become a secret agent. Destroying evidence was an important part of the training! He grimaced, it tasted awful. When Blair turned to write on the black board Jim spit it out and threw it under the table. 

"Pay attention!" 

Blair hit him over the hand with his ruler. 

"Oww!" Jim drew his hands back and glared at Blair. 

"Speak up. Explain to me the Heisenberg theory! When was the first Punic war?" 

"I think I was ill that day." 

Blair hit him again. 

"I don't know why we have to do all this." Jim waved his hand dismissively. "Why don't we get just busy and do it?! It's always the same, at the end you go nuts, shove your dick in me to the hilt and try to fuck me blind," Jim leered. 

"Stop making fun, Naughty Boy!" 

Blair hit Jim over the fingers again with his ruler, even harder than before. But the plastic thing broke and pieces sailed over the table. Blair stared stupefied at the short piece in his hand. Jim covered his mouth with his hands and bowed his head so that Blair couldn't see how bad he was losing it. 

"Shit, man, that's all your fault," Blair complained. 

Jim looked up, surprised. 

"You're awful. You always make fun of me during sex. First, you agree to a role play and later you laugh all the time and spoil the mood." 

Jim held a book in front of his face, his grinning eyes looking at Blair. Blair went to his room and returned with a new, wooden ruler. 

"You didn't answer my question! The Heisenberg theory? I thought you were good at physics? Why are you laughing again?" Blair was frustrated now. This was not going how he had planned it. Jim had been obviously the class clown in his youth. 

"Chief, you're not one bit scary!" 

Blair hit him again. Jim studied his lovers face and came to a decision. "I get the feeling that this is a veiled attempt to beat me. I mean, I think you're getting off on this." 

"This...I..." 

"If you want to beat me, do it, but stop hitting me over the knuckles with that thing. It hurts." 

"But it's fun!" 

"You've watched The Blues Brothers one too many times." Jim grabbed Blair's wrist deftly, ripped the ruler out of his hand and flung it away. "We do this my way now, or we'll sit here 'til next week." 

Jim unzipped his fly and got his half hard dick out. He bent a squeaking Blair over the table on his back and climbed onto him. Trapping and straddling his smaller lover on the table he shoved his dick unceremoniously in Blair's wet mouth. 

"You still want me tell you the Heisenberg theory?" Blair shook his head, unable to speak with the huge cock filling his mouth. "Thought so." 

Jim had never told Blair that this was a part of _his_ teacher fantasy! 

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

Jim heard a loud groan coming from the area of Blair's computer. 

"Chief? What's wrong?" 

"Oh, man - a friend of mine just sent me a really bad but funny Titanic joke." 

"So, you gonna share here?" 

Blair looked over at his Sentinel. "Only if you promise not to kill your guide!" 

Jim smirked. "Would I do that?" 

"In a heartbeat, man!" 

"Okay, I promise - no bodily harm. Now share!" 

* * *

There are many stories related to the sinking of the "Titanic". Some have just come to light due to the success of the recent movie. 

For example, most people don't know that, back in 1912, Hellman's mayonnaise was manufactured in England. The "Titanic" was carrying 12,000 jars of the condiment scheduled for delivery in Vera Cruz, Mexico which was to be the next port of call for the great ship after New York City. 

The Mexican people were eagerly awaiting delivery and were disconsolate at the loss. So much so that they declared a national day of mourning which they still observe today. 

It is known, of course, as Sinko de Mayo. 

* * *

There was silence after Jim finished reading. Blair was worried until he heard a rumbling. 

"Sinko de Mayo? - Chief, that's sick!" The Sentinel got up with a gleam shining from his eyes. 

"Jim...Jim, come on man, you promised...no bodily harm..." Blair started backing away towards the stairs leading up to their bed. 

"Yeah, but I never promised not to...TICKLE!!" 

There were shrieks of laughter as Jim chased his guide up the stairs. 

Martha  


* * *

Tidbit #8  
(Continues Tidbit #5, this file) 

Blair, the beautiful angel that he was, took pity on him and replied to his inarticulate query. He brushed his hand inches over Jim's straining cock, sending a cool rush of air over the sensitive glans. "Well, man. I guess you decided to get up after all." 

Jim would've liked to threaten his playful lover with the vilest of deaths imaginable, but his mouth was presently wayyyy too occupied with moaning heart-felt encouragement to comply. Hmm...maybe later. _Much_ later. 

"You know, man, this follows along the lines of an experiment I wanted to try a while back." He reached out with gentle fingers to stroke the very tips of the dark, course hair that condensed around Jim's swollen member. Jim choked back another sob, his breath racing in and out of his open mouth, his clenching hands moving the pillow away from his face only to clutch it to his chest as another excruciatingly pleasurable wave washed up from his groin. It was either clutch the pillow or Blair's glorious hair, and considering that Blair might get pissy and stop if he did that... 

Well, than the pillow it is. 

Then the all-encompassing pleasure stopped, and Jim floundered briefly, wandering through a haze of lust-induced frenzy where that gentle caress had gone and how the _hell_ could he get it back. Like, _now._ He lifted his head from the mattress, dilated eyes meeting the serene - if a bit pleasure-zoned - gaze of his Blair. "Whaaa...?" 

"Jim," Blair began, his voice coated with complete seriousness, "aren't you gonna ask why I didn't get to run that experiment?" 

He cast about frantically for some reply to that. God, he would have done _any_ thing to keep that delicious sensation going. Dropped his house rules, eat tofu, let Blair borrow the truck... 

Well, maybe not _anything,_ but damn close. 

"Uh." Blair was obviously expecting a reply, and he wasn't gonna work his 'magic fingers' routine until Jim complied. Damn, what was the question? 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Yeah, what, Jim?" Blair was obviously teasing him now, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Jim glared at him, impact of his steely gaze lessened only somewhat by the sheen of sweat that coated his brow. He could smell Blair-arousal, could almost feel those hot hands wrapping eagerly around him, and he darn well wanted it _now_. His fierce gaze shot a clear message to his lover: ' _You_ try thinking when your brain's blown out the back end' and 'keep this up and I'm gonna spank you!' 

Blair, wise guide that he was, gave in gracefully. "You, man," he answered, running the lightest of touches down his Sentinel's chest. Jim's head fell back against the mattress with a dull _thwap!_ as his body tightened at the - finally! wonderful! - contact. "I wanted to try this experiment years ago, but _you_ were too busy." He paused again, finger lightly resting against one hard nipple, and pouted. "That wasn't nice, Jim." 

A growl worked its way out of the Sentinel's throat. He could feel his balls tightening in extreme - and a bit painful - arousal, could feel the head leaking moisture even as Blair chatted on about some inane experiment. He would take being teased, knew his lover got off on it, but Blair was pushing his luck _too_ _far_. 

He sat up suddenly, a feral grin lighting his face. Blair stumbled back in shock, almost falling from the bed as Jim loomed over him, impressive member standing out proudly from his body, thrumming red and hot with arousal. He could almost taste the change in his Guide, sensing the way his emotions ripped from playful teasing to instant wanton, pounding desire. Blair's eyes widened and darkened, his breathing accelerating madly as his eyes fixed on his Sentinel's waiting member. 

Oh, yeah. Blair might get a kick out of being a baby-dom, but he also went wild for Jungle-Jim. 

This was going to be _good_. 

And as he dove down towards the eagerly waiting mouth, animal snarl rippling from his chest and throat, Jim spared a small smile. 

No, fuck that. This was going to be _great_. 

Mary 

* * *

End The Ninety-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
